


Sirius Black's Ten Step Guide For Getting A Boy To Like You

by Jackyboy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 10 step plan, Animagus, Bisexual Remus Lupin, Boys Being Boys, Boys In Love, F/M, Falling In Love, Gay Sirius Black, Idiots in Love, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Minor James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Mutual Pining, Pining, Sirius Black as Padfoot, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 04:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19716007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackyboy/pseuds/Jackyboy
Summary: Sirius Black hadn't meant to fall in love with his best friend.When he does however, he is determined to keep it under wraps from Remus and just continue to be a good friend.Little does he know, that everything he does for Remus just makes him fancy him a little more.





	1. Step One

Step One: Figure out you like him, panic

Sirius Black had never meant to fall in love with his best friend. Had never meant to develop these horrifying and enormous feelings that had sent him into a spiral of panic. He had been meant to end up with a guy or girl the complete opposite of whom he had developed these feelings for. Someone reckless and extroverted. Someone who could keep up easily with Sirius' "go go go" mentality. So why, why did his heart have to choose Remus Lupin? 

Remus Lupin who was a near exact opposite of Sirius Black. A boy who enjoyed his private time and his books just as much as spending time with his friends, with Sirius. Someone who, when in doubt, can be found at the library, scribbling notes about their latest lessons in A History Of Magic hastily on to parchment. He was so unlike Sirius that he was actually starting to believe in the saying "Oppisites Attract". 

Yet despite all the differences, his heart still ended up yearning for the quick witted, introverted boy. 

It had started on the train to Hogwarts. Or really, perhaps far before then and Sirius had just been too oblivious to realize. But it had been that morning on September 1st 1976 that everything had hit him at once. He would like to say it was magical, lile clarity had washed over him and life just seemed better. Instead, it was more like being hit with a tonne of bricks while being drenched in cold water. 

"Oh James stop messing up you're hair! I just got it lying flat," Euphemia Potter said, patting down her son's hair. Sirius stood off to the side of James, allowing the family some time to say goodbye to one another. It had been a fair amount of time since the Potters had let him stay in their home, and James' mother and father had been more than kind to him, but he still felt like a bit of a burden from time to time. Like a piece of a puzzle that kind of fit but definitely belonged somewhere else. 

His eyes gazed over Platform Nine and Three Quarters as families said goodbye to their children, either for the first time, or the hundredth. On both sides of the spectrum were teary eyed parents with kids who looked fake annoyed but secretly would miss their parents. There had been one family that had stood out to the others. A family with a tall, scrawny boy with mousy brown hair and long scars littering his face. 

"Moony!" Sirius called out, waving over his best friend of seven years. Remus looked up and let his face brighten at the sight of both Sirius and James. After pecking both of his parents on the cheek, he trotted over to where his friends were, and allowed Sirius to wrap his arms tightly around him. This was not where Sirius had figured out his infatuation with the boy, but the butterflies that fluttered gently in his stomach at the contact was great proof when he did realize later. 

"Hullo Sirius! How was your summer?" Remus greeted with a smile as he pulled away from the bone crushing hug. Despite how joyfully the seventh year Gryffindor was smiling, Sirius could see exhaustion behind his eyes, a look not uncommon on Remus Lupin. 

"It would have been better if you had visited James n' I as promised. Mate you left me alone to listen to his constant longing for Evans for far too long," Sirius responded. Remus laughed before pressing a hand over his heart.

"Oh how could I be so villainous and commit such a treacherous act! I will forever be regretful of my actions. All I can hope to get is your forgiveness." Sirius playfully nudged the other's side as his sarcastic apology went on. Remus grinned back at him, sticking his tongue between his teeth as he did so, just as James escaped his mother's grip and joined the two.

"Thought she'd never let me go. Figured I'd have to sneak all my dungbombs into Moony's bag so that at least you two and Petey could give ol' McGonagall one final heart attack," James huffed, ruffling his hair despite his mother's protests. 

"If you didn't come along you wouldn't get to see me finally win the heart of Minnie at last! She will be worn down this year I can feel it."

"Oh I'm sure Professor Mcgonagall will surely fall in love with a boy whom she has seen in nothing but pink knickers." Remus snorted as Sirius huffed and folded his arm. 

"You're just jealous you can't pull them off as well as I can Moony."

"You caught me Padfoot."

"Hey look there's Peter! Let's go grab him then get our compartment yeah?" James interrupted, grabbing both of their sleeves and dragging them towards the fourth Marauder.

Once they had collected Peter, the four both made their way on to the train, shoving one another and laughing loudly as they went. Sirius couldn't help but grin as he watched different compartments of Slytherins scowl and shut their door as the boys went by. Their own one was the very last one, had been since their first year. It felt like it had been just yesterday that they all climbed aboard the train for their first time. 

"Well lads, I think it's time we make our mark in this compartment," Sirius said as he plopped himself down on a seat beside the window. Remus raised an eyebrow as he took a seat next to him, James and Peter sitting across from them. 

"What're you thinking?" Peter asked, leaning in towards Sirius. At the question, Sirius dug into his pocket and pulled out a small "pop up" knife as they decided to call it. James seemed to light up as he did, grinning.

"Is that the one from the muggle shop?"

"The very one. I was thinking we carve our names under the windowsill here. Our Marauders names of course," Sirius explained, and so that's what they did. Though Remus was hesitant about defacing school property, he was quickly won over. Each boy took turns, carefully carving their "names" into the wall, Remus' writing being the neatest, and James' the messiest. All four beamed with pride afterwards, at the prospect of their legacy living on forever. 

They fell into a comfortable chatter afterwards. Sirius telling Moony and Wormtail about his and James' adventures over the summer, which included nearly getting arrested by muggle police. Remus spoke about the books he had read over the summer, and the internship he had had at his dad's work. Despite it being relatively boring, Sirius listened to Moony's every word. And Peter talked about each restaurant he had visited, and how he was thinking about becoming some sort of chef. 

Around half way through the trip, as James chattered on about how his mother found Sirius atop the kitchen table in nothing but his boxers because of a dung beatle that he saw on the ground, Sirius felt something warm drop to his shoulder. At first, it had gone unoticed, as he had been too busy attempting to interupt James completely false story. However he finally took notice to the warmth on his shoulder when James stopped dead and stared at him, raising both of his eyebrows. 

Looking down to his right shoulder, Sirius couldn't help but feel a soft smile spread on his face at the sight of Remus sleeping there. His mouth was parted open ever so slightly, and his hair fell carefully across his face. The boy looked peacful, a rare thing to be for him. At that moment, small butterflies decided to attack the inside of his stomach, and his cheeks flushed a light pink. 

Oh.

"Sirius?" James asked quietly.

"Yes," Sirius cleared his throat, "Yes James?"

"Your cheeks are a little pink there mate."

"Are they?"

"Yeah! They look like these candies." Peter held up a piece of muggle candy.

"Thanks Pete. Why do you two care about my cheeks so much?"

James pointed at him. "Because Sirius Black doesn't blush. Especially not for Moonys that decided to take a nap on his shoulder." Sirius chewed on his lip and looked back down at Remus. His mate was right, he didn't blush. Never did he get butterflies over something or felt slightly anxious. None of those feelings had appeared till right now. He wasn't stupid, he knew what those feelings meant. But that would have to mean he fancied Remus-

Oh. 

Oh no. 

"Guys guys, oh fuck oh shit. James what do I do?" Sirius blabbered out, now feeling frantic and properly looking it too. 

"Mate calm down-"

"I can't just calm down! This is-" He was shushed by Peter as his voice began to get louder. "This is Moony! No, no I'm not, I don't-"

"You fancy him." 

"James! He could be awake!" Sirius hissed. 

Looking back, he had always thought of Remus differently than either Peter or James. Prongs was someone he could shove into the lake or go to for help when he's done something stupid. Peter was always around and good for laughs and to play a game of cards with. Moony had always been different to Sirius. He was the one he wanted to be around so often, the only one he wrote letters to consistently during the summer. Remus could always make him feel better when he thought the world was against him. Why was he just figuring this out now?

"What're you going to do about it? About him?" James asked, nodding at Remus as he crinkled his nose up in his sleep in an adorable fashion.

"Nothing Prongs. I'm not going to do anything. I'll just let it pass," Sirius responded.

That was a lie.


	2. Step Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello loves!!
> 
> I'm going to try and post a couple times a week however next week I'll be on vacation next week so it may be delayed!
> 
> The next few chapters will be a lot fluffier! Just had to get some more Sirius Angst in!
> 
> Anyways cheers! Xx

Step Two: Try avoiding him and hope all feelings go away.

The moment that Sirius woke up dead in the middle of the night, and heard what sounded like someone thrashing around, he knew something was wrong. His eyes sprung open and he blinked a few times to get rid of the haze and the heavy feeling behind them. Despite his body and mind begging him to go back to sleep, Sirius swung his legs over the canopy bed and grabbed his wand, muttering "Lumos". The tip of the wand lit up and from there, he could see the cause of the noise.

"Moony," Sirius whispered as he crouched down beside the boy's bed. Remus twist and turned, letting out soft whimpers every few seconds. The sight was heartbreaking. "Moony. Remus wake up. It's just a dream okay? You're safe Remus wake up," He tried, placing a hand on the other's arm and shaking it lightly. When there was no response, Sirius put both hands on and shook a bit harder. "Remus."

Finally, as if being shocked to life, Remus sprung up so he was now sitting up straight. Sirius watched as his chest heaved quickly up and down, his hands scratching at his face and mouth, and his eyes darted wildly around until they finally landed on Sirius. As if he had at last come to terms that he was safe, Remus let out a long sigh and ran his hands through his hair.

"Are you okay Moons?" Sirius asked, his voice light and quiet. He moved himself so that instead of being perched beside the bed, he was now sat atop it. At the question, Remus let out a shaky breath and nodded.

"Yeah. Just, yeah I'm okay."

"Are you sure-"

"Sirius I said I'm fine just go back to sleep," Remus snapped, rubbing his hands over his face. Sirius' eyes widened at the small outburst. It was rare that the other got like this. It was understandable why he did once in a while though. The amount of shit Remus has gone through, Sirius couldn't imagine. He knew though to just leave him be when he was worked up like this.

"Alright fine then, goodnight Moony." Folding his arms over his chest, he stood up to leave when a hand wrapped itself around his arm. Remus stared up at him, eyes wide and mouth opening and closing as if looking for words to say. His body was hunched inwards as if he was trying to retreat away from himself. It was then, looking down at him, that Sirius noticed his watery eyes and already tear stained cheeks.

"I didn't mean to snap. I'm, I'm sorry Padfoot," Remus mumbled, eyes darting away before back up again. "Just, I need to know you're safe."

"I am safe I promise." Remus shook his head.

"No I know that. But my subconscious when I'm sleeping doesn't. Could you just, sit here? Until I fall asleep? So I know you're okay and that I didn't hurt you?"

Sirius blinked slowly at Remus for a moment, simply taking in the request. It itself was a simple request, but the meaning behind it was not. It meant that he had been in his dream. It meant that Remus was afraid of hurting Sirius. So afraid he'd have him stay there just to make sure he was well. All at once Sirius felt his heart break for Remus who looked so scared, but also selfishly felt butterflies in his stomach.

"Yeah, yeah I can do that," He answered at last. Getting back into the bed, Sirius let his head fall back against the bed frame and watched as Remus moved around to get comfortable. After a minute, he seemed to have settled down, and it was then he realized that Remus had still not taken his hand off Sirius' arm. This time the butterflies didn't just flutter, the were trying to eat him from the inside out. Like an angry swarm.

"Good night Padfoot," Remus mumbled, his eyes half lidded and his voice soft.

"Y-ya, ya goodnight Remus." Sirius stammered out, watching as the hand resting on his arm, slowly slid down so that it was now sitting atop his hand. His own breathing sped up as the other's seemed to slow down. It wasn't steady yet, indicating he wasn't quite asleep yet, and so he continued to just sit. His eyes kept darting between Remus' slowly relaxed face, and the wall ahead of him.

After a few minutes had passed, Sirius felt himself start to relax. Body slumping against the bed post, he allowed his eyes to drift closed. The last thought on his mind was how warm Remus' hand felt against his.

•••

When the morning came, nearly every part of his body was sore. In hindsight, sleeping sitting up against a hard wooden post was not an amazing idea. His neck was stiff, and back was cramped up. But there was one feeling in his lower that was overpowering every other discomfort in his body. Upon opening his eyes and looking down, the source of the weight on his legs was identified.

Remus' head was sat on his legs as he snored quietly. Why did this keep happening to him?

The sun had just begun to rise above the horizon, therefore it was still fairly early. Luckily James and Peter were still asleep, so it wasn't hard for Sirius to slip out of Remus' bed after setting his head down gently and heading into the common room. It was completely barren of any students or other life forms, which is exactly what Sirius had wanted in that moment.

He couldn't keep doing this. Only two weeks had passed since the train ride to their seventh year at Hogwarts, and Sirius already felt like he was drowning. For once it was not due to the amount of work they were receiving from their teachers. Never had Sirius felt like this about anybody. He had had small flings with a few guys in his sixth year after he had come out. Even a few things with girls before. None of those had compared to how he was feeling towards Remus, and he wasn't even dating him.

Sirius couldn't keep doing this. Couldn't keep pretending that all he wanted from the other was a friendship. Perhaps he could just lets it pass. Let all of his feelings just fade away. However that clearly wouldn't happen on his own. His heart wouldn't allow it while he was still seeing Remus daily. He would have to distance himself from the other in order to get over him.

That's exactly what he did.

•••

Remus didn't understand what he had done wrong. That was a lie. He understood exactly what he had done wrong. At least he thought he did. It wasn't like he could confirm anything when Sirius hadn't spoken to him for a week. Every time they were in the same room, Sirius had made some excuse as to why he had to leave. If Remus tried to approach him about it, he would sputter about something he had to do and then would run off. The whole ordeal was so utterly frustrating to him.

He had to assume that it was due to that one night the past week. In his defense, he had been completely loopy and only half awake after the awful dream he had had. Still, perhaps it had not been the wisest to ask Sirius to stay with him. Perhaps he had damaged his fragile masculinity. Though he had never thought Sirius had that. The boy was always painting his nails black, making sure his hair was nice in the morning, and had no problem with being open as gay. He supposed everybody had layers, even if one of those layers was a giant stupid ego.

James wouldn't tell him anything about what Sirius' deal was either. He could play it off as him simply not knowing anything, but James was about ten times worse at lying than Remus was.

"I uh don't know anything about Sirius. Well obviously I know about Sirius, he's my best mate. Not saying you aren't! Just saying Sirius is as well. You both are! Both great. Great great great great mates." Was just one of the many variants of James' answers. As he said, very frustrating.

"Sirius will you pass me the jam?" Remus requested one morning. Without so much as looking up at him, the jam was passed over. No words came from the other, and no glance was taken. Remus was surprised Sirius even knew where he was sitting, what with how much precaution he had taken as to not look at him.

"Thank you Sirius. I must say. What a lovely conversation we've had this morning! Don't you think? I mean I've never seen you so talkative! You must tell me what has gotten into you," Remus said, sarcasm dripping from his words. In response, Sirius merely grumbled under his breath.

Finally having enough, Remus stood up, slamming down his utensils. That at last made Sirius look up at him.

"Bloody hell Black! Get your shit together you absolute prick!" He exclaimed. Grabbing his stuff, Remus Lupin stormed out of the Great Hall, leaving a gaping Sirius Black, and a bewildered Gryffindor table.

•••

In hindsight, perhaps ignoring his best mate for a week hadn't been the best idea. In terms of both his plan to get rid of his feelings for Remus, and actually keeping a friend, it was all failing miserably. Nothing had gone away. If anything he felt himself longing more for the other. He missed everything about Remus. Missed talking to him and joking around with him. God he just missed Remus Lupin.

But it had gone on for too long. Every day that went by that didn't include a conversation between the two of them just made it even harder to approach the other about it all. How do you even go about talking about something like that. There was no possibility of him flat out saying that he fancied the other bloke.

James had just told him to man up and admit his feelings. Sirius had reminded him he had still yet to tell Lily.

Peter had offered his condolences, along with a cookie. No real good advice. Sirius accepted the cookie.

Now here Sirius was, trudging back to the common room a mere twenty minutes after Remus had stormed out. Never had he seen the other boy so upset. So angered. Not even after they had rummaged through his personal files in McGonagall's office and found out about his Lycanthropy. He knew he had definitely screwed up this time.

As he approached the common room door, ready to recite the password (pumpernickels), something wrapped around his arm and yanked him into a nearby cupboard. There wasn't even time for him to grab for his wand before the door was shut and Sirius was being shoved against a wall. Perhaps it was due to how dark it was, or maybe he was just going completely bonkers, but the hands that had him pressed against the wall didn't seem to belong to a body. Or anything for that matter.

"What the hell!" He yelled, trying to wither away from the grip. It was then that one hand let go, and a cloak, an invisibility cloak, was taken off. "Moony?"

"Oh so you do remember my name," Remus said, bringing both hands up so that they were gripping Sirius' collar. He had never pegged the other to be the confrontation type. Especially not the type of confrontation that involves being pressed against a broom closet.

"Yeah course I do mate. Just let me go alright?" Sirius replied, attempting to wiggle his way out. He had to admit, Remus was quite a bit stronger than he thought he would be.

"Not until you tell me why the bloody hell you haven't spoken to me in a week!"

"Alright alright fine!" After a second of consideration from the other party, Sirius was let go. He quickly found his balance and fixed his collar. Remus crossed his arms and stared expectantly at him.

What was he to say? There was no way he was risking their friendship by confessing how he had been feeling. Especially not with Remus so upset with him already. But he didn't want to lie to him.

"I've been dealing with some things Moons," Said Sirius. "And I didn't know how to do that properly. Then more time went on and I realized I had made a mistake. I just didn't know how to approach you after so long. It's no excuse but still. I'm so so sorry."

It wasn't a lie. He just wasn't telling the whole truth. Remus seemed to catch on to this but didn't say anything. Just continued to look cross with him. After a minute of Sirius waiting for a response and getting none, he sighed and made his way towards the door. Just as his hand grasped the door knob, he was spun around and pulled into a tight hug.

"I missed you Padfoot," Remus whispered. Sirius exhaled a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding and gripped the other back. Roughly a minute went by, without either boys saying one another, just holding on to each other in the darkness. When Remus finally pulled away, he looked down at Sirius, his expression turned serious.

"You can talk to me anytime about anything okay? But if you pull a stunt like that again I swear I'll hex you. I would get away with it too, you know McGonagall is on my side," He said, grinning at the end. Sirius couldn't help but let out a laugh at the threat. Nodding, he squeezed Remus' arm and lead them out of the closet.

Looking up at his best mate with a wide grin as they entered the common room, Sirius promised himself he'd never go another week without talking to Remus Lupin

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Wolfstar fanfiction, which has me a little nervous. But I really wanted to post it so here it is! 
> 
> If you enjoy please leave kudos and or comments!
> 
> Cheers lovelies xx


End file.
